Pokemon Sex Stories
by Kitty Got Klaws
Summary: Hey guys! Started a collection of nice lemony tales that YOU get to choose! So come on in and feel free to suggest some stuff! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, simple as that
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys (and maybe girls) Kitty here with her first storyish thing! Decided to start writing good old pokemon sex stories! Anyway, I'll provide some rules down here about what I want and don't want.**

 **1\. No anime, game, or manga characters! I only want to use original characters!**

 **2\. You may choose between feral and anthro pokemon**

 **3\. MUST include pokemon, but can include humans**

 **4\. Rape is allowed**

 **5\. Incest is allowed (and more likely to be used, DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

 **6\. MUST have some kind of plot and summary of what happens, I won't just do some random pairing. Details are also good, including age and location and stuff like that**

 **7\. More than 2 pokemon/people are allowed, must have at least 1 pokemon though**

 **8\. Please no flames!**

 **Well that's it, submit your ideas and I'll start them soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my first one!**

Mark and Amy are siblings who are traveling together, and Mark is unable to get any pokemon except her sister's grovyle, things start to heat up when they camp out for the night...

* * *

"Come on Mark! I'm sure you'll catch a pokèmon today!" A sixteen year-old girl said to her older brother. Her name was Amy, she was pretty short and had long pigtailed brown hair. Amy and Mark had been traveling through the Hoenn region for the past month, and everywhere they went the wild pokèmon seemed to just run away from them. It was because of Mark, pokèmon just hated him for some reason.

"It's no use, Amy. All pokèmon just seem to hate me…" Mark took a seat on the ground. Amy only had one pokèmon, a female grovyle. Grovyle sat next to Mark put her arm around him.

Amy looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark, we should set up camp." Amy said, taking a tent out of her backpack and beginning to set it up. "Hey, do you mind if Grovyle sleep with us tonight? She's been getting s little lonely in her pokeball."

"Fine," Mark sighed, why was it that the only pokèmon he could get to like him was his sister's? It took about five minutes for the tent to be set up. The crew decided to sleep since Mark was still too depressed about his lack of pokèmon to really do anything. So Amy and Mark stripped to their underwear to sleep. Amy slept in the middle.

Mark was woken up in the middle of the night by a sensation in his crotch. He groggily open his eyes to see an outline bobbing up and down on his cock. It was Grovyle, she was slowly pumping his cock further back into his throat, and she had taken his boxers all the way off. Grovyle detached herself and started quickly jerking Mark's manhood while staring lustfully into his eyes.

"Grovyle, what are…" Mark was broken off by Grovyle pulling him into a deep kiss. Mark was shocked. Grovyle opened her lips, gently licking Mark's still closed lips. Mark accepted this and opened up, letting their tongues mingle like eels. Using the hand that wasn't on his cock, she pulled one of Mark's hands onto her small B sized tit, he groped it as Grovyle let out soft moans through their kiss.

Grovyle broke the kiss and turned around so her dripping pussy was in Mark's mouth. He licked at the sweet, dripping fluids while Grovyle lightly licked the tip of Mark's manhood while jerking the bottom. Mark moaned as his cock let out its fluids all over Grovyle's face and chest. Grovyle wasn't finished yet, she then stuff the whole eight inches down her throat as she played with balls. Meanwhile, Mark used two fingers to finger her ass while sticking his tongue up her moist vagina and groping her breast. Both were moaning loudly.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Amy had woken up with all the noise and saw the two fucking.

"Sorry Amy, she just…"

"I'm in the same tent! The least you could have done is asked if I wanted to join you too!"

"Amy, no." Mark said firmly.

"What? S Grovyle gets to have all the fun while I don't?" Amy sat up and removed her bra, revealing her d sized breasts. Grovyle has decided to move herself and give Amy room. Grovyle plunged Mark's rock hard cock into her oozing pussy, giving off a loud moan of pleasure.

Amy leaned over and tried to kiss Mark, but he backed away. "Amy, stop it. It's bad enough the only pokèmon who likes me is your Grovyle." Mark said through moans while Grovyle jumped up and down his length.

Amy then pulled Grovyle into a deep kiss, they quickly let each other explore each other's mouths. When they broke, Amy said "See, Grovyle will kiss me, and she's a girl too!"

"I said no!" Mark moan in an angry way.

"If you fuck me I'll let you have Grovyle." Amy suggested. Grovyle stopped bouncing and look at Mark in a way that said "please"

"Fine."

Amy pulled off her panties which were soaked by now. She then shoved her ass into Mark's face and said "Lick me clean please." Amy then started sucking on one of Grovyle's tits while groping the other, Grovyle had started feeling Amy's ass as she was eaten by Mark.

Naturally, all this pleasure got Mark a bit exited and shot his warm cum into Grovyle's pussy.

"Grovyle, may I have a turn with his cock?" Amy asked. Grovyle nodded and detached herself, Amy also got off Mark. Amy then got in the middle of the tent on her hands and knees. "Mark, could you please do my ass? I don't want to get pregnant."

Mark reluctantly got up and fit his large cock into her tight ass and started thrusting, making Amy almost scream from the feeling. Grovyle had found a way to slip under Amy and start making out with her. Amy then lowered herself so that their boobs and pussies could be rubbed against each other.

The three kept this up all night, trying different positions and such. The screaming and moaning was a bit awkward though, considering there were about ten other tents set up in the campsite by now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I have a poll up for a new story I may write! So please vote!**

 **Also did you like this chapter? If so great! If not, please review with what I can improve on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the last chapter! Can't believe I have 0ver 3,000 views already! Wow! Anyway, on with the next story!**

Jolteon catches his sister masturbating, and she let's him join!

* * *

Espeon lay on her bed, legs spread and bottomless, pushing her fingers deep into her pussy. Espeon currently only wore a slightly long purple t-shirt to cover her top. Espeon sat in her large purple and pink room.

"Oh Arceus!" She moaned as she slowly moved her fingers in and out of her dripping slit. Using her free hand she reached under her shirt and massaged one of her average sized breasts, she tweaked her nipple and moaned more.

The door opened, "Hey Espeon, did you steal my shirt again?" Her brother, Jolteon had entered her room, wearing just jeans. His eyes widened when he saw what his sister was doing. "Uh… I'll leave you alone now." Jolteon said, turning away a little to hide his hardening cock.

Espeon froze for a second, then said "You can stay if you want, I don't mind. And you don't seem to mind either." She said, gesturing to his bulge.

Jolteon chuckled, "Alright, sure." He said, flopping next to her on her bed, watching her masturbate.

"You can join too you know." Espeon suggested.

Jolteon simple nodded, removing his jeans to expose his 8 inch cock.

"Hmm, little brother has a big cock." Espeon teased, wrapping her left hand around it, causing Jolteon to flinch and exhale. Espeon continued to jerk up and down, while fingering herself. Espeon did fast but infrequent jerks between gasps. Espeon let out a deep breath as she felt herself stain her sheets, she completely stopped stroking Jolteon.

"You know, maybe you want to stick it in?" Espeon asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jolteon grinned, climbing atop his sister, slowly pushing his rod into her tight hole. Espeon moaned from the pleasure. It took a full minute for Jolteon to get his entire cock in her.

"Oh shit on full!" Espeon moans, Jolteon then slowly moved himself backwards, her pussy making a wet sucking sound of most the cock is withdrawn from her. With a sigh from Espeon, he quickly goes back in. The two continued this slow dance for a few more thrusts before they start to pick up the pace, going faster every thrust.

Jolteon feels Espeon's pussy walls tighten around his cock. The hot wet feeling along with seeing his sister in such pleasure pushes him over the edge. He comes deep inside her, shooting stream after stream into her pulsing pussy.

Jolteon rests for a few moments before slowly moving out and lying next to her.

"We should do that again some time." Espeon suggests.

"Yeah." Jolteon agrees.

 **Thanks for reading! And I have 2 announcements!**

 **1) I will be starting a full story, I have no clue what to write about though, so I'll turn to you to think of a plot for an OC story! (Please PM or review suggestion, note it will contain lots of sex as well)**

 **2) Do you guys prefer frequent short chapters or occasional long chapters? Please tell me so I know what to write more of!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This request was given to me with over 1000 words of detailing in it, so… yeah, I had a lot to go off of, don't expect my normal stories to be this long or story based! Though I will admit, isn't a "Non-psychic and white gardevoir" just a humam? Oh well, on with it**

Katie was a Gardevoir, she lived in a family of Garveoir and Galldade. They were all anthropomorphic so they were pretty much humans at this point, espicially since they their psychic powers and some other things were lost in breedings they've done with humans, they could literally pretend to be humans at this point.

Katie just finished her breakfast when her mother, father and brother came downstairs.

"Good morning everyone. How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning honey. I thought you were coming in later today?"

Mom came over gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going to the fridge to get stuff out for her breakfast. I got up and put my bowl and spoon in the sink. I rinsed them off and turned around to lean against the edge.

"Well it was super late when I came in and I didn't want to wake up anyone, so I just let myself in with the spare key under the mat. Oh by the way, you need to find a new spot for it. It's in the same spot since I was a freshman in high school."

I laughed as my mom just shrugged and set eggs and milk on the counter. Dad came over and kissed me on the forehead while he reached around to get an orange from the basket near the sink.

"It's good to see you pumpkin, but I have to get to work. See you when I get home."

He went over and gave mom a kiss and walked toward the front door. I turned back to my mom who was whipping the eggs. Devin was in the bathroom and I thought it was the perfect time to ask,

"So mom, have you figured out what we're doing for Devin's party yet?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Well I was hoping to let you take care of that sweetie."

She leaned over and gave me a big kiss. I touched her shoulder and let my hand travel up her neck to her hair. I gave it a slight tug. I stepped back hurriedly the second I heard the bathroom door open.

I remember back to my 18th birthday. My mom finally told me the truth about the family. My mom and dad have been in an incestuous family since they were young. They are actually second cousins. They married when they were 18 and had me 3 years later. I looked at Devin who was coming into the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers. His tan skin rippled when he reached up to scratch the back of his head. Mom had to discreetly kick my leg to divert my stare. Devin doesn't know about the family yet. I kissed my mom on the cheek and went to get my things from the living room. I walked to the doorway and said,

"I'm going to go get dressed and then head out for a run. I'll see you guys soon. Oh and happy birthday Devin."

He didn't look at me, just waved a hand up in the air as he looked in the fridge for something. I smiled and turned away.

I walked up the stairs to my room. I walked past Devin's room and peeked inside. There were clothes everywhere and posters of half-naked women on his walls and ceiling. I tiptoed into his bathroom and opened the door. There were more clothes on the floor and when I looked closely there was white stuff on his sink. At first glance it looked like toothpaste but on a close up inspection, it was cum. I grinned and picked it up with my finger. I squished it between my finger and my thumb. It was fresh, probably from this morning. I wiped my hand off with a towel and walked out of his room to my room. I shut my door and dropped my bags near the foot of my bed. I stretched and started to strip out of my pajamas.

I stretched again and walked into my own bathroom. It looked just like how I left it, which means my vibrator is right under the sink. I took it out and walked back to my bed. I could feel my juices dripping down my inner thigh. I bit my lip and settled down onto my queen sized mattress. I placed my vibrator down next to me and reached into my nightstand drawer.

I got my small vibrator bullet and the bondage tape that laid there. I placed the bullet against my aching clit and moaned slightly as I got the tape and kept the bullet in place. I picked my vibrator up again and took into my mouth. I sucked on the fat dildo and covered it with my sticky saliva. I moaned around the dildo. With my free hand, I traced up my stomach to my tit and pinched my nipple between my thumb and pointer finger. I'm supposed to be in the shower right now but I guess I could get a quickie. I took the fake dick out of my mouth and put the fat head against my dripping cunt. I gasped out as I slid it in halfway. Even though I'm so wet, I felt resistance. I shoved it in all the way and I felt it hit my cervix.

I bit my lip to not scream. It felt so good but it hurt. I loved the lick of pain though. I turned on the vibrator against my clit and on the vibrator in my pussy. I slid it in and out slowly while moving my hips like I was being fucked. I kept sliding my dildo in and out of my cunt as I felt the increasing need to cum. I reached my hand back and gripped my pillow and let out a silent scream. I could feel my insides milking the fake cock as if it was a real one. My orgasm went on and on because of the bullet still taped to my clit. My legs started to twitch and my toes curled. I left the dildo inside me and turned off the bullet, but left it there. As my orgasm faded, I felt my breath slow down. I closed my eyes and took a short nap with the bullet still taped to my clit and the vibrator still inside my cunt.

As I walked up the stairs I heard my sister groan. I tiptoed to her door and peeked inside. What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. My older sister was on her bed fucking herself with a huge dildo in her wet pussy and from what I could see there was a small silver bullet against her clit. I kept watching. I couldn't help it. My sister was smoking hot and there she was, naked and pleasuring herself. I felt a stirring in my crotch and I looked down to see the tip of my cock peeking through the hole in my boxers. I looked back at Katie just as she was orgasmed. I saw her mouth open wide and her gripping the pillow. I bit down on my lip hard because that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. I saw her close her eyes and her breathing became less labored. I gently shut her door and sauntered back to my room. I dropped down to my bed and pulled my boxer shorts down to my ankles. I wrapped my hand around the base of my dick and squeezed slightly. I moaned while I imagined it was Katie's hand around my cock. I imagined her mouth on me and I groaned. My fantasy took over before I could stop myself.

I ran my hand up the back of her thigh and grabbed her soft but firm ass. I pulled her close against me and sandwiched my thick, hard cock between me and her. I circled my hips and felt my dick get stroked by her stomach. I wanted to be inside her so bad. I turned her around and bent her over. I dropped to my knees while I ran my hands up and down her thighs. Her ass and gleaming pussy was right in front of my face, I leaned forward and slid my tongue into her slit finding her nub. I flicked it back and forth with my tongue while I reached around with one of my arms and held her to my face. As I tongue fucked her I could feel her arch her back trying to get me to go deeper. I pressed my tongue harder against her as I soaked one of my fingers in her aching cunt. I heard her moan but I paid no attention to it as I felt her insides try to pull my finger deeper inside her. I shoved another 2 fingers inside her and moved them in and out while I still fucked her clit with my tongue.

She cried out and my face was flooded with her juices that are gushing out over my fingers and sliding down my throat. I moaned against her. She tasted so sweet. I stood up and made her arch more and spread her legs so that her pussy was wide open. From my saliva and her cum, she was so wet. I dragged my hand over her slit and soaked my hand. I slathered her wetness over my cock and pushed the head against her cunt. My hands found her hips and pulled her gently onto my penis. God, she was tight. She flipped her head back and with one hand still on her hip, I grabbed her hand into my fist and pulled her head back so she strained. I shoved my dick inside her and heard her gasp. I slammed myself inside her over and over again. Her tightness was giving resistance, but it felt so good. If I kept this up, I would bust all inside her. The thought threw me over the edge. I pulled her hair tighter and held onto her hip hard. I groaned as I could feel my cum ooze out of her.

I felt my cum shoot out and cover my hand. I let go as I came back to earth. I had just imagined that I fucked my older sister and that I had jizzed inside her. The thought should have brought shame, but it just aroused me further. I grinned as I got up to go take a shower. I'll do my laundry later, because my sheets are a mess. I turned on the water with my clean hand and ran my other one under the stream of water really quick to just wash off my cum. I fixed the temperature and stepped inside. I rubbed out another one in the shower. I got out after I cleaned myself. I put on some basketball shorts commando, and a wife beater. I walked out of my room and peeked into Katie's room again. She wasn't in there and I didn't hear her shower running, so I assumed she went out for her run. I took the stairs with an extra skip in my step and followed the smell of food cooking. I saw my mother at the stove in front of a huge pot.

"Whatcha making?" I asked as I sat down on the stool. Mom looked back over her shoulder at me and smiled,

"I'm making your favorite. Beef stroganoff stew. Just like grandma used to make it for you." I grinned back at her.

"What is the special occasion?"

"Well it's your birthday, but you already knew that. And instead of having your party this weekend, we are having it tonight."

"Can I invite some friends?"

"Of course, it's your birthday. Do what you want, go crazy. Oh your father left your birthday present in his study. It's on his desk." I stood up and went over and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'll go look at it now." I walked down the hall towards my father's study and opened the door. There was a wrapped package near the keyboard and a note taped to one of the sides. It read,

'Devin, here is your present from me and your mother. You may not need them, but just in case.' I opened the present and peered inside. It was full of condoms and underneath that was a tube of lube, and a hundred-dollar bill. I smirked. I took the box into my hands and as I turned around to leave I saw Katie in the doorway. Her skin had a sheen to it. She must have just came back from her run. She was in super short running shorts and a sports bra. I could see her nipples poking through. When I looked down her toned stomach to her crotch I noticed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath them. I gulped and held the box down in front of my shorts to try and hide the major hard on I was sporting.

"Hey Katie. Back so soon?"

"Yeah. I didn't run the normal route I usually did. I ran down to the river and back." She usually runs down toward the edge of town and back. My gaze followed the line of her body down to her legs. I tried to swallow, but as the image of pushing everything on our father's desk and fucking her right then and there popped into my head made it hard to do anything.

"Would you like to go to the store? I just got my birthday present from mom and dad."

"Sure, let me get changed and we'll head out." She turned around and started down the hallway. I watched the sway of her hips and loved the way her ass looked in those shorts.

I walked down the hallway before Devin, making sure to exaggerate my walk so my hips swayed. I knew he saw that I wasn't wearing any panties and I loved how I have him in the palm of my hand. After I had woken up with the dildo and bullet still inside me, I gave myself another quick orgasm and gently cleaned myself up with a towel. I took the stairs two at a time. I changed quickly and then came back down stairs with my keys in my hand. Devin was coming out of dad's study rearranging himself. I grinned but didn't make it noticeable.

"You ready to go, bro?" He nodded and said,

"Yeah." Then he called out to mom.

"We'll be back later."

"Don't stay out too long, remember to be back before the party to get cleaned up!" She yelled back. I opened the door and walked to my car.

We drove to the mall in the next town over. We got out and I took his hand in mine. He looked at me shocked.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked between our joined hands to my face.

"Am I not allowed to hold my brother's hand?" I saw him gulp and he shook his head.

"Well yeah." I knew it flustered him, but I loved the feeling of holding his hand in mine as we walked and everyone here not knowing that we are brother and sister. We could just be a couple going out on this glorious day. I smiled at him and kept on walking toward the three story high building.

We finished shopping and headed home. He didn't get much, but I bought some stuff from the lingerie store that I thought Devin would enjoy. A few guests had already showed up at the house by the time we came home. Mom and dad were in the living room entertaining them. Devin went upstairs to get changed and I put my things in the den. I put the bags down next to the couch and closed the door as I locked it. I stripped my clothes away and changed into the corset, G-string with a garter belt and thigh high stockings. I had matching heels but I would put those on later. I put my regular clothes on over my sexy outfit and went out to our guests.

The party was a blast. Devin had a few friends over that almost ate everything. I had to go out and buy some more food before we actually ran out. When I got back with some groceries, some people had already left. We didn't have a cake but I bought a small one for later. I came in and placed the food in the kitchen. I told mom and dad that I was going to go lay down because I had a headache.

"Okay sweetie. Tell your brother that it's time to clean up soon." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me a quick lick so that no one would see. Dad looked at me and winked. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it might break through.

Dad may have fucked my ass, but I have never had a real cock inside me. I worked my way upstairs after getting my bags from the den. I dropped my bags in my room, grabbed my heels and darted to Devin's room before anyone saw me. I shut the door and started to take off my normal clothes. I put my heels on and laid down on the bed on my side. I tried to make myself look like the women I've seen in photoshoots, but I don't know if it was working. I laid there for a while until I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I saw Devin stop in the middle of the doorway. I smiled at him and said,

"Happy birthday baby brother." He just stared at me, so I slithered off the bed and walked towards him. I placed my hand on his chest and kissed him straight on his mouth.

"Uh thank you."

"Do you like your birthday present?" I stepped back and twirled in a circle for him, running my hands over my body as I did so.

"Oh y-yes. But what are you doing?" He looked me up and down. I did the same and saw his cock straining to be free. I dropped to my knees and undid his pants.

"I'm giving you your presents." I grinned up at him before I slid my mouth onto his cock. He groaned and I heard the door shut. He must have reached back and closed it. I ravished dick in my mouth and I felt his hands snake into my hair. A few more pumps of my mouth and his hot seed shot down my throat. He tasted sweeter than my dad. I kept sucking until I felt the last rope of cum hit the back of my mouth. I stood up and looked at him while holding his still hard dick in my hand. I stroked him up and down gently. He looked dazed but once I pushed his pants the rest of the way down he snapped back. He ripped his shirt off and picked me up. I could feel his hard, thick cock pressing right up against my wet pussy through the thin material of the G-string.

He walked us over to the bed and dropped me onto the mattress. He took my heels off and lifted me up just enough to take the thong off. He ran his hands over the corset and took that off also. My tits were bared to him and he took one nipple into his mouth as he pinched the other with his fingers. I gasped while I arched against him. I couldn't believe it, I was so close to fucking my brother. This was so much more exciting than fucking my dad. From what I could tell, Devin was bigger than dad. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him trying to pull him close to me. He lifted up and took one of his hands and ran it up and down my slit. I was already dripping wet. He took his cock in his hand and pressed the head against my pussy. I moaned and arched against him, but he stilled.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" He asked me. I bit my lip and reached between us to play with my clit. I nodded and said,

"Yes please. Fuck me." And with that he thrusted himself inside me and I gasped. He groaned and almost collapsed but he held himself up. He fucked my pussy. This was far from making love. There was time for that later. But right now we needed to fuck. He hit so deep I could feel him against my cervix. Knowing I'm off the pill and ovulating made me cum. I could feel my insides milking his cock. He plowed through my orgasm. My juices just made it easier for him to fuck me. He paused for only a moment to put my legs over his shoulders. I couldn't believe that he could go any deeper but with every thrust he hit spots that I didn't even know existed. He kept going harder and deeper.

"Oh fuck me, Devin. Give me your seed." That just seemed to make him an animal. Another orgasm was building and as it crested, I could feel him tighten up.

"That's it. Fuck your sister. Knock me up!" I felt him shoot rope after rope of semen against my cervix. His orgasm seemed to have lasted forever. I didn't mind cause his orgasm sent another through me and I screamed his name.

"Oh Devin!" I didn't care that people could hear me, I finally had my brother inside me and his cum. I felt full as he finished. He laid down on top of me and his labored breathing made me feel amazing.

"Katie, I hope you're pregnant. I would love for you to have my child." I beamed at him and kissed him.

"I do too, Devin. How do you feel about fucking your sister?"

"I loved it." And with that we drifted off to sleep with him still inside me.

 **Thanks for reading this one! I'll be honest, I had some help writing this one from my sis Ultraviolet Assassin and Step-Bro The Flying Fishy, so credit to them!**

 **Anyway, have you checked out my new story? Cause you should, it accepts OCs (I could use a few more females honestly) and I think it'll be pretty good, check it out!**


End file.
